


Promise

by InLoveAndSqualor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank made a promise to Gerard that their relationship would stay only physical, but that's not always the kind of promise a person can keep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

_I promised you I wouldn’t fall in love… But it was never that easy._

_I made a promise to you that this was only for fun… But I just couldn’t keep it._

_And I never knew I’d fall for you… And you just didn’t either._

_And I never wanted it… This love… Because you didn’t…_

_And I didn’t want to do this to you._

_And I couldn’t help it because I’m so much weaker than you…_

_Your absolute strength is your allure… And I know my lack of it makes you sick._

_I worship the person that you are… And I despise the wretched one I seem to have become._

_I wish I didn’t know how to love… And how very deeply do I wish that you could._

**

When I first kissed you it was under the warmest blanket of summer rain. You held me close and ravaged my lips; as if my infatuation could give you shelter.

“Frank,” you sang across my cheek; and I came alive inside.

You ran the delicate tips of your fingers up into my shirt and over my murmuring skin; my absolute desire for you made it impossible to keep this body quiet.

As water soaked my shirt, and trickled gently down my back, it couldn't stop the sensation that really it was you that I was drowning in.

Our lips parted in that ardent kiss, I tasted the freshness and purity of the raindrops that invaded my mouth and mixed with the sweet taste of your emotionless lust.

And it was perfect.

But only because it was you.

My hands moved across your body; that was frantic and growing quickly drenched.

But, for all my wanting and all my trying, I couldn’t provoke in you those emotions that had so mercilessly invaded me.

You my beautiful angel are granite; you’re coolest marble… And I am no match.

And I could feel that this was, with every second, becoming more and more to me.

And the more I tried to resist it the more I fell…

I was never that strong... And your caresses were spellbinding; they worked alchemy on my heart… Turned it into your helplessly devoted servant.

When we stumbled back, and my shoulder blades hit the rough bark of a lone tree, the bruising impact wasn’t enough to wake me from that dream you had conjured.

And I was begging not to feel any ghost of a sensation; but pain, and lust, and love emerged and coursed through me as if they had always been there… Waiting in dormant for you to touch me and set them free.

When you pulled away and looked into my eyes all I saw was that same cool detached gaze that you always wore.

When you pulled away I instantly missed the precious, and ephemeral, wonder physical contact with you had brought me.

When we parted bodies I knew that although you’d certainly grant me the mercy of feeling your body against mine again; you’d never allow me to touch your soul.

You smiled an amused smile, ran your elegant fingers down my cheek and turned away.

Why was it that I couldn’t keep myself from falling for you?

How was it that forging my desperate dreams into reality made it impossible to resist that awful, burning, love that I had never wanted to feel? 

Fulfilling fantasies, of just laying my hands upon you and you returning that gesture, made my heartfelt promises to you entirely impossible to keep.

Being in your arms made me realise that it was all and everything I had ever wanted.

And that next time you decided, in your cool indifference, to take me in your icy embrace I didn’t resist because my love, my need, was too hopelessly deep. 

I’ll never let you stop taking me as your prize... 

And I’ll never tell you that I broke my promise.

**

_I made a promise to you Gerard._

_I made a promise and I really meant it._

_I'm sorry..._

_I made a promise to you Gerard… And my heart... It broke it._

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry  
> Theme/Prompt: Promise


End file.
